


want it too

by heondreds



Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Light Groping, M/M, Mild Smut, Napping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what this is, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: speed writing drabble of that thing where boys put their hands in their pants and just chill
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629478
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	want it too

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺

he calls it a ‘movie night’ when he invites yeonjun to his bed, laptop paused on an old drama taehyun’s only kinda rewatching, but both of them know it’s just an excuse to cuddle. and yeonjun’s too tired to watch a movie but he’s not too tired to prop himself up against the headboard and spread his legs so taehyun can crawl between them, settling down with his back against yeonjun’s front, head tipped back against his shoulder, yeonjun’s arms wrapped around his waist.

not even ten minutes in, yeonjun’s falling asleep - taehyun can tell from the soft breaths in his ear, slower and deeper. yeonjun’s grip around his waist slackens, just a little bit, enough that taehyun grabs onto his wrists and pulls his arms tight again, snuggles back into his hyung.

“needy,” yeonjun mumbles, low and drowsy into taehyun’s ear. he shivers, nearly melts at the sound, sinking impossibly closer. yeonjun huffs at the added pressure, but doesn’t complain. he shifts slightly to adjust for taehyun’s weight and repositions his arms - one tight across taehyun’s ribs and the other looser around his stomach.

“this okay?” yeonjun asks, pressing a kiss to taehyun’s neck, just below his ear. taehyun hums in reply, placing his hand over yeonjun’s on his stomach, slotting his fingers between yeonjun’s and holding him in place. he feels yeonjun’s smile against his skin, another soft kiss to his neck, then they both fall still and quiet, focused on the screen.

taehyun loves being wrapped up in his hyung’s arms, feeling small and safe, but he knows one thing to make it even better. when yeonjun starts to doze again, relaxing muscles once more loosening their grip, taehyun holds firm on his hyung’s hand and moves it down, guides it down over the flat plane of his stomach, then he lifts his hips to slide yeonjun’s hand down under his waistband, into the front of his pants until it rests on his dick, over his boxers. he pushes down on yeonjun’s hand, presses him tighter against his crotch and doesn’t bother to bite back the breathy moan that escapes at the feeling, his hyung’s palm warm against his dick, a delicious, comfortable pressure.

yeonjun wakes again at taehyun's noises, humming softly against his ear. his hand twitches, flexes experimentally, and it doesn’t take him long to realize what taehyun has done. he catches on quick, deftly repositioning his palm so he’s got a good grip on taehyun’s bulge.

“so needy,” yeonjun says, grinding his hand down once, just once to make taehyun moan again, hips jerking up on reflex before he forces himself to relax, settle back down. yeonjun can feel him respond, growing ever so slightly under his fingers, but taehyun doesn’t try for more, so yeonjun doesn’t give any more. he lets his hand rest there, cupping the younger gently, holding him hot and secure.

“watch your movie, baby.”

taehyun sighs, snuggles back into yeonjun’s chest, lidded eyes fixed on the screen. “yes hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> ?? you know??
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds)


End file.
